millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
ZETTAI × BREAK!! Twinkle Rhythm
is an original song first appeared in THE iDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! THEATER DAYS mobile rhythm game as an event song performed by Iku Nakatani, Yuriko Nanao, and Arisa Matsuda as the unit "Twinkle Rhythm". It became available for purchase in digital music stores and major streaming platforms on March 28, 2018,Lantis staff's comment on twitter. __TOC__ THEATER DAYS Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video PV= |-| MV= Lyrics Color codes: , , and Color Coded Rōmaji= SHIITAKU ROIHII Zagin de beeruta shiisuu Atarimae ni ubatte iru… Minna no omoi o tsumanderu Okurairi ni shichau yo! ZETTAI×BREAK!! Surunda MAGIC de BLACK na yoru o maite ikunda Ketsukacchin ZETTAI bamirasetari shinai Unmei no tachi ichi wa jibun de ita tsuku Let's Go! Mirai no GOORUDEN TAIMU RATEran o kagayakasete "TUINKURU RIZUMU" ZETTAI PINCHI no yotei o Barashiteku ZETTAI bamirasetari shinai Unmei no tachi ichi wa jibun de ita tsuku Jiimaa mirai no PURAIMU TAIMU Issho ni tsukutte ikou yo! "TUINKURU RIZUMU" |-| Rōmaji= Teppen o mawaru to Ugomeku gyoukaijin Yume o yoku no baataa to omotteru Mou panpii nante yobasenai! Kibou o mune ni ikiru dareka no shaku… FIKKUSU de mamorou! SHIITAKU ROIHII Zagin de beeruta shiisuu Atarimae ni ubatte iru… Minna no omoi o tsumanderu Nee, mikireteru yo? Akuda-kun de irun desho? Sono kikaku damedashite Okurairi ni shichau yo! ZETTAI×BREAK!! Surunda MAGIC de BLACK na yoru o maite ikunda Akugyou nante ne Ketsukacchin ZETTAI bamirasetari shinai Unmei no tachi ichi wa jibun de ita tsuku Let's Go! Mirai no GOORUDEN TAIMU RATEran o kagayakasete "TUINKURU RIZUMU" ZETTAI BREAK!! Surunda MAGIC de BLACK na yoru o maite ikunda PINCHI no yotei o Barashiteku ZETTAI bamirasetari shinai Unmei no tachi ichi wa jibun de ita tsuku Jiimaa mirai no PURAIMU TAIMU Issho ni tsukutte ikou yo! "TUINKURU RIZUMU" |-| Kanji= 0時(てっぺん)をまわると 蠢くギョーカイジン 夢を欲のバーターと思ってる もうパンピーなんて呼ばせない！ 希望を胸に生きる誰かの人生(尺)… フィックスで護ろう！ シータクロイヒー ザギンでベールタシースー 当たり前に奪っている… みんなの想いをつまんでる ねぇ、見切れてるよ？ 悪だくんでいるんでしょ？ その企画ダメ出して お蔵入りにしちゃうよ！ ZETTAI×BREAK!! するんだ MAGICでBLACKな夜を巻いていくんだ 悪行なんてね ケツカッチン ZETTAI バミラせたりしない 運命の立ち位置は自分で板付く Let's Go! 未来のゴールデンタイム ラテ欄を輝かせて 『トゥインクルリズム』 ZETTAI BREAK!! するんだ MAGICでBLACKな夜を巻いていくんだ ピンチの予定を ばらしてく ZETTAI バミラせたりしない 運命の立ち位置は自分で板付く ジーマー　未来のプライムタイム 一緒に創っていこうよ！ 『トゥインクルリズム』 |-| English= Around the top position1 The squirming showbiz people2 Thinks of dreams as a bunch of goodies3 Don't call us commoners4 anymore! The lengths5 everyone goes to live hope in their hearts... We'll fix and protect them! Pick up a taxi6 Eat sushi at Ginza7 The way they're naturally taken away... They edit8 everyone's feelings Hey, did you see that? You're the bad guys, aren't you? We disapprove9 your projects We'll put them on hold!10 We'll definitely be a hit!! Speeding up work11 in the magic, black night How wicked are you It's deadline already12 We definitely won't let anyone decide13 Our fates on where we stand on stage14 Let's go! Future's prime-time TV Shine on newspaper's TV and radio program guides15 "Twinkle Rhythm" We'll definitely be a hit!! Speeding up work in the magic, black night We shall dispose of Those dangerous programs16 We definitely won't let anyone decide Our fates on where we stand on stage Get serious17, future's prime-time Let's make them together! "Twinkle Rhythm" CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 07 Twinkle Rhythm sung by: Twinkle Rhythm Live Appearances Notes * 1 0時(てっぺん): 0 o'clock (lit. the highest position). * 2 ギョーカイジン: 業界人 (gyoukaijin) (lit. businessman (or showbiz people in this case)). * 3 バーター: inverse of 束 (taba), means "signing of sales contract between people who sell well at the office and people who don't". * 4 パンピー: inverse of イッパン/一般 (ippan), a somewhat rude term for ordinary people/commoner. * 5 尺: length; an unit of length close to a foot (est. 30.3 cm), industry term for broadcast length. * 6 シータクロイヒー: inverse of タクシー (taxi) and ヒロイ/拾い (hiroi) (lit. to pick up). * 7 ザギンでベールタシースー: inverse of ギンザ/銀座 (Ginza), タベル/食べる (taberu) (lit. to eat), and スシ (sushi). * 8 つまんでる: literally means "to hold up, pick up", but in industry terms, it means "to edit". * 9 ダメ出し: industry term for turning over or redoing work, etc. Can also mean to criticize others or acts or work. * 10 お蔵入り: means a project or work is being postponed, being shelved, or being put on hold. * 11 巻いて: literally means "to turn around", but it's also an industry terms for "to speed up work". * 12 ケツカッチン: A situation in which the deadline cannot be extended. In industry terms, it means the time when the next meeting cannot be extended, or the next appointment begins. * 13 バミラ: abbreviation of 場を見る (ba o miru). It means marking a stage with tape to indicate positions of actors. * 14 板付く: means the actor is standing in position when the curtain of the broadcast or stage is up. * 15 ラテ欄: television and radio program guides in a newspaper. * 16 ばらして: industry term for arranging and dismantling already installed shooting equipment and stage equipment, and canceling withdraws and taking back the stage in the plan. * 17 ジーマー: industry term for/inverse of マジ (maji) (lit. seriously). Trivia References Navigation Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Iku Nakatani Category:Yuriko Nanao Category:Arisa Matsuda